lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Melting Love/@comment-38310218-20190709115444/@comment-4803710-20190827071557
I had a hell of a time getting by this thing with just repression+surpression work the first time. She's not hard to deal with breaches if you use black shield bullets, and when she gets ready to projectile, walk past her to the other side. Her slime launch attack is easily avoided though it breaks right through black shields and instantly converts clerks it hits. Expect to lose some, unless you decide to pre-emptively use execution bullets (if you have them) to minimize the annoyance. (Probably a good idea because they'll idiotically start healing Melting Love with their red-damage handguns.) But repression work fails a lot and thus deals lots of damage to the agent working. You need good black protection and maxed stats to survive. It was my first ALEPH so I didn't have any ALEPH armor available... so I basically had to grind repression carefully. Fortunately, I had a maxed employee with the Discord gift (and the Discord suit -- WAW/0.6 Black; Crimson Scar is just as good too), and that random healing was usually able to narrowly let him survive long enough to grind and get the suit. It usually offset the disadvantage of the lower Max HP. Everything changed as soon as I got her suit though, because all ALEPH suits have crazy high resistances, of course (and don't take extra damage from high risk levels). At that point I could slap the suit on any level 5 and have them repress without a care in the world. The suit was also a big help in dealing with later ALEPHs and thus getting their suits. If you don't have ALEPH suits yet, I would reccomend putting Solemn Vow, Crimson Scar, and Discord on those people working with and/or surpressing Melting Love. All of them work out to an effective 60% resist against Black damage from ALEPH. (Solemn Vow is HE, but it has 0.5 Black resistance. Combined with the 1.2 multiplier from guarding against 2 levels above...) You're still going to need lots of luck and maxed stats on the agent working on her, but it may be the only feasable way to do things if you've gotten her before the middle levels. (If you don't have black shield bullets though, surpressing her could be a nightmare. I got her in the training department on my second playthrough; glad I got to Tiphereth and got black shield bullets on my first run.) Naturally, any non-Red weapon is a must. Other tactics might include using some tools to mitigate the severity of damage like The Heart of Aspiration and Prophecy of the Skin to ratchet up HP and/or SP (to better tank the damage), get healing over time from the Luminous Bracelet (you might still panic from the SP component of the black damage, but at least you can save the employee with white weapons), or use Flesh Idol, Express Train to Hell at 3 or 4 lights, or sacrifice a clerk to Grave of the Cherry Blossoms and have someone else trigger its healing ability during the work. Any abnormality that can heal the facility on command is a big help here, basically. Portrait of Another World is also probably good to exploit here though you might need to restart the day until an employee that can tank the redirected black damage well enough is selected; dump that employee into the regenerator room and shoot them with healing and/or black shield bullets as needed while working on Melting Love. I didn't have a good set of tools at my disposal at the time, so the Discord gift's effect proccing was critical. Honestly this is one of the rare situations where I had to seriously worry about damage dealt while working. If the Qliphoth Counter is 1, it might be a good idea to just let her melt down so you can at least surpress her with your worker at full health. Otherwise you're gonna have to let them recuperate while the breach happens, leaving them out of the fight.